Conventionally, a technique of applying image processing after capturing an image, displaying a result on a screen, and urging a user to perform subsequent operations.
A technique concerning high-resolution correction in which an image determination is performed from an image group to be subjected to the high-resolution correction on the basis of a tilt and a shift amount, an optimal image with little distortion is selected, and an image quality after correction is increased has been disclosed.
A technique for performing image determination concerning blur, a document type, and a tilt after capturing has been disclosed.
A technique of determining the image quality of the resolution of a captured image from a specified target resolution and size data showing a previously input object and generating a composite image has been disclosed.
Examples of related-art are described in JP-A-2010-273218, JP-A-2015-106742 and WO2013/099025A1.
However, in a conventional apparatus, not only determination as to whether character recognition is possible and automatic image capturing are not performed, but also the determination whether image processing is successful is left to the user. Therefore, there is a problem that when the user determines that the image processing has failed, a processing has to be redone from image capturing, remarkably impairing operability.